Kankuro x Kiba: Vacation?
by SketchysAddiction
Summary: So, the Kazekage has mandated that his older brother take a vacation in the Leaf village while giving information to the Hokage. As Kankuro enters the village he is approached by an old acquaintance and is offered a place to stay...
1. Chapter 1

**Before following up my KakashixSai fic with a sequel involving SasukexNaruto, i felt that i needed to do a KankuroxKiba fic, only because for some reason i have recently grown rather fond of this pairing. I have high hopes for this fic lasting at least four chapter's but I suppose I'll see what happens.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I do not own any of the characters, the fact that this is a fanfiction site should ya know, indicate that. Anywho, hope you guys enjoy. **

Kankuro stepped into the main gate of a village that was almost done being repaired, it looked completely different from the last time he had seen it, he felt that the only thing he could really recall being the same were the stone Hokage faces that overlooked the place, which were currently being illuminated by the sunset. With that being said it seemed like the Leaf Village recuperated rapidly after the war. Even when the war finished, the ninja of all the countries kept their alliances and began to repair each others villages. For once all of the great nations were at peace, Kankuro thought of it as a strange feeling, but he liked it nonetheless. Of course there were a few more threats in the world, rouge ninja from all of the countries seemed to have banned together and formed a greater group than that of the Akatsuki. As for now their criminal activity was nonexistent. Kankuro paced over to the gatekeepers booth and signed himself in.

"So you're just going to turn in some information on the Sand village's rouge ninja and take a vacation here?" Izumo Kamizuki questioned the Sand ninja standing in front of him. Kankuro let out a heavy sigh before responding "Well seems so, Lord Kazekage suggested I should take a break, before I could say anything else he mandated it." Kankuro rubbed the back of his neck before continuing "I plan on buying some supplies for a new puppet though, so maybe I'll just end up working on that." the sand ninja shut his eyes and smirked at the fact he was basically disobeying his brother's orders.  
"Well alright, just don't be causing too much trouble then." the gatekeeper dismissed the man.

Kankuro walked further into the unfamiliar place in search of a hotel but to his surprise all of them were booked for the next day or two. "Well shit, maybe I'll just have to camp outside for a few-" the puppeteer was cut short of his sentence when a warm body harshly collided into him and forced him on the ground. The man let out a grunt as the impact which caused his eyes to involuntarily shut. "Ah what the hell!?" as he protested a friendly moist tongue ran up his cheek. The puppet master's eyes flickered open to reveal that the lick belonged to a massive white dog.  
"Yeah there was no way we were mistaking that scent, Akamaru." an approaching voice stated with a hint of excitement. Akamaru let out an excited bark at his master's statement and hopped of the ninja.

"It sure has been awhile, hasn't it?" Kiba offered a hand to assist Kankuro up off the ground. The sand ninja scowled and struggled to get up without help. The impact forced his scrolls to embed themselves into his back, which was more than likely to leave some bruising. "Eeesh, do you greet all your friends this way?" Kankuro scowled again while reaching behind his scrolls to rub his sore back. "Only the ones I hardly get to see." Kiba released a mild grin before changing his expression into a more concerned one "Are you alright?" The puppeteer raised his brow in curiosity before realizing he was still treating his back, he withdrew his arms and drop them to his side and regained a face full of seriousness "Yeah I'm fine." Kiba stared at the man in front of him for a short duration before letting out a chuckle. "What's so funny, Dog Breath!?" the sand ninja released a tinge of anger. Before Kiba answered the slightly angered man, he stepped forward to poke at a spot just underneath the puppeteer's right eye. "Look's like you need to fix your make up." Kiba stated while brushing his thumb down the already smeared horizontal line, just barely picking up the purple residue to wave in front of the sand ninja's eyes.  
"It's not make up, it's face paint, you mutt!" Kankuro raised his voice, trying to hide his blushing face with anger. Kiba remained close, and returned his hands to his sides, not at all deterred by the man's ramblings. Then Kankuro brought his hands to Kiba's forearms and began to squeeze. Akamaru let out a defensive bark for his master but remained at his side. Kankuro's clench was now getting tighter, "Okay, Okay. It's face paint, I'm sorry." the dog ninja apologized before he showed any sign of pain. The grip loosened but Kiba was still being held. "You going to let me go any time soon?" Kiba closed his eyes as he questioned and let out a heavy sigh. The hot breath traveled to Kankuro's neck and goose bumps started accumulating, that's when Kankuro took note on how close they actually were, and at that moment he broke his grip off and staggered backwards before the dog ninja could open his eyes and examine his reaction.

"I get really irritated when people refer to it as make up." Kankuro stated as he brought his hand up to cover his right side of his face. Kiba opened his eyes and shrugged "Ah that's alright. So are you on a mission then?" the dog ninja stated as he reached down to comfort Akamaru. "Eh, not really. I just had to deliver some information and then I was mandated for a vacation. So I wouldn't really call it a mission." Kankuro paused before continuing "which reminds me, do you know any good camping spots? All of the hotels are booked until the day after tomorrow." Kiba jerked his head up and stared at the request like it was some sort of taboo. "You're not sleeping in a tent, it's suppose to rain and thunderstorm." the dog ninja spat out. Kankuro found himself raising his brow towards the man again. "Well, it's not like I have much of a cho-" Kankuro's sentence was cut short. "You can stay at my place." Kankuro was a little shocked at the abruptness of the suggestion but he did not decline. He felt that something was up, Kiba seemed way to eager to offer his place up. "What's the catch?" Kankuro managed to ask.  
"What a friend can't offer another friend a place to stay without there being a catch?" the dog ninja said defensively. Kankuro looked up at the skies that were slowly being overrun by dark clouds and nighttime. "While I guess you're not lying about the weather part, okay I'll take you up on your offer." the sand ninja said without a care in the world.  
"We should get going then, follow me." Kiba began walking and Akamaru followed alongside. The sand ninja picked up his pace and was treading directly behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the tardiness of this chapter but here it is. Kiba's kinda hiding something and Kankuro is a little curious as to what that is. Hope you guys enjoy and again I do not own the characters.**

"We're almost to my place!" Kiba directed the shout towards the sand ninja, the street lights revealed his groggy expression but he remained silent. Before the dog ninja had the chance to mock Kankuro, a slow bellow of drums rushed up in the skies, which made the Inuzuka wary. "Looks like tonight's going to be another rough one." Kiba mumbled to himself, Akamaru whined as he rubbed up against him in an attempt to calm his master's nerves. Kiba treated the dog with a few pats on the head, hoping to reassure him.

Water droplets slowly descended to the earth as the trio approached a country style house.  
"Ah looks like we will be missing the downpour!" Kiba said eagerly as he fumbled his keys out of his pocket before reaching the door. The porch light flicked on as the three made it to the front door, Kiba stretched his arm to unlock the door, but the sky let out large rumbles which startled the man and he unknowingly dropped his keys. Kankuro knelt down to retrieve the keys and return them to Kiba. In that moment he caught a quick glimpse of Kiba's face. It seemed like it was mainly composed up of fear, but there was something else that he could not place his finger on. Kiba quickly changed his expression back into his rowdy one before the sand ninja could examine it any further. He quickly snatched the keys from the puppet master and unlocked the door. While opening it, Akamaru forced his way through, being the first to make it inside. Kiba flicked the two light switches on the wall as he kicked off his shoes. The entry way had lit up, but nothing else did. "What's that light switch for?" Kankuro curiously questioned with a solid cool tone in his voice while following Kiba's lead in taking his shoes off. "That one keeps the porch light on…" the dog ninja's lips dropped to a frown as he purposely cut his sentence short.

The two ventured further into the house with Kiba flicking each light on as they passed by them until they had reached the kitchen. "I have to go to the bathroom real quick, the guest room is straight down that hall." Kiba pointed straight in front of him before darting to the nearby bathroom. Kankuro began walking towards said room but his attention was caught by three picture frames which were bestowed on the counter top One displayed a young Kiba beside a girl with Inuzuka markings also etched on her face. Kiba was much shorter than her, she had placed her hand on his head and ruffled his hair before the photo was taken. Kiba was scowling at the smirking girl. _That must be his older sister_ Kankuro thought to himself before shifting to another picture. This one displayed five dogs, one he instantly recognized as Akamaru. There were three that appeared to be relatively the same and the last one looked way more vicious than the others. This dog was missing his left ear and wore an eye patch over his right eye. He assumed the other dogs were also Inuzuka companions. The remaining photo displayed all the five dogs and three people. One was defiantly Kiba, and the same girl from the other picture was present in this one. The only one Kankuro didn't recognize was a wild older looking women who held an abrasive expression. _Yikes, that must be his mom but where's-_ the puppeteer's thinking was disrupted by the bathroom door creaking open.

Shit. Kankuro's heart raced as he tensed up. It's not like he was doing anything wrong but why did he feel the need to avert his attention away from the photos? He chose to do so anyway and watch Kiba exit the bathroom. "You're still standing there?" Kiba teased as he gave a questioning look. Kankuro fished for an excuse "Well I did need the bathroom too, so I thought I'd just wait a minute." he finished his sentence without any indication of nervousness. "Oh yeah, you do have to wash off your 'face paint' still." Kiba chuckled "Oh and if you plan on bathing before you go to bed, I suggest you do it quickly." the dog ninja stated. "Are you saying I smell?" Kankuro stated defensively while lunging toward Kiba. "No, I didn't mean it like that-" the Inuzuka stared at the angered man, who was now just a foot away. He actually liked this sand ninja's scent, it was a dry, spicy musk that had a hint of sweetness to it. Kiba snapped back into reality and continued his statement " It's just Konoha's storms are infamous for power outages." Kankuro tensed down and accepted the dog ninja's excuse. "I think I'll just wash my face and then go to bed." Kankuro stated as he strutted towards the door. "Alright, well I'm going to hit the hay myself, if you need me my room is the last one on the right, the closest to the guest room." Kiba began shutting the lights near him off and was now heading in the direction previously stated. "Okay will do." Kankuro had slowly closed the door to make sure that the dog ninja was finally done speaking. He looked into the mirror, he still had that smudge from earlier, he turned on the sink and removed his hood, he than began scrubbing at his face, removing a good portion of the face paint. He stared at his purple patchy face for a minute, then he began taking care of what remained. He then proceeded to change into a pair of sweatpants and a clean mesh shirt. He then made a B line straight to the guest room, not even bothering to say goodnight to his host.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, chapter 3. Well this one may come off as rather cutesy than how I envision the pairing but i feel like Kankuro could have a soft side, and if he did this is how he would show it, at least I think so. Hope you guys enjoy! And again, I do not own the characters o_o**

The rain pounded harshly outside as the thunder illustrated a violent orchestra. Light sharply infiltrated the guest room, rousing the ninja that was sleeping. Kankuro's eyes peered at the alarm clock._ Damn 2:34 _ his eyes shifted towards the window that was still receiving the rain's beating _Yeah maybe it is a good thing I didn't have to camp out in that._ the puppeteer thought to himself before feeling a sudden urge to take a leak. He removed his covers and forced himself to the floor. He slowly paced through the darkness that lead up to his destination, but before reaching it he noticed a dim light that stretched across the floor. He discovered that the light was escaping through Kiba's slightly cracked door. While passing the room he caught a glimpse of a figure sitting straight up and facing towards a window. Kankuro set aside his curiosity and continued his walk to the bathroom. After his business was done and his hands were washed he headed out the door. He looked ahead and realized that the stream of light was now being occupied by a whimpering beast._ Akamaru? _ The dog looked to his master's bedroom and back at the sand ninja and continued to whine. Kankuro approached him and held out his hand, to his surprise the dog stepped back, denying the friendly gesture. Akamaru stared at the man and then back at the door again. The beast continued these actions before entering the door. Kankuro took that as a sign to follow the dog.

He stepped inside the door and noticed that Kiba was still sitting and staring out the window. Akamaru had paced over to a makeshift bed in the corner and plopped down, still showing concern for his master. "Did you need something?" Kiba's voice inquired while he tilted slightly away from the light and Kankuro. The sand ninja ignored the question and found himself sitting on the bed about three feet away from the Inuzuka. The light that shined through the window illuminated a portion of Kiba's right cheek, Kankuro noticed a drying trail of water that once flowed from his eyes. "Is everything okay?" the puppeteer's concern pierced through Kiba's defenses, causing Kiba to turn to Kankuro "No, I hate this weather." he snapped with a slight cry while also revealing both of his tear stained eyes. "So you stay up and wait until it's over?" the sand ninja shot the dog ninja a confused look. "Not usually, only when I'm alone. My sister comes in to comfort me and I can actually get some sleep, but her and mom are on a mission." Kiba stated sadly. "What about Akamaru? You're not alone because you have him, right?" Kankuro glanced over at the dog after finishing his sentence. "Yeah, you're kinda right, but he doesn't like sleeping with me during the storms. Which does make things worse. Every time I try to close my eyes it seems like booms are intentionally played out. Maybe I'm just pitying myself." Kiba glanced back towards the window, seeming lost in a flashback.

Kankuro stood up and sighed as he left the room. Kiba frowned as he continued to stare out the window. His stare was disrupted when Kankuro barged in holding a pillow and a blanket. He tossed them on the bed and followed after them. "Get some sleep, Dog Breath. I need you to direct me to the Hokage's residence later, and then some shops." Kankuro stated while making himself comfortable. He grabbed the blanket and covered his waist leaving everything above uncovered. He then folded his arms behind his head and shut his eyes. Kiba lips could not help but to twist into a smile, he laid down next to the ninja, leaving about a foot between the two. Kiba propped up on his left side to face the puppet master. Although the sand ninja's eyes were closed, he was prepared for some smartass comment regarding the insult he had just given.  
"Thank you, Kankuro. I really appreciate this." The sand ninja's eyes flicked opened and flashed to Kiba, who appeared to be observing his reaction. His heart began to beat at a rapid pace while searching for a response. He slammed his eyes shut "Don't mention it, remember I need you to help me tomorrow. So basically it's for my own benefit." Kankuro regained his composure. "Oh yeah, that's right." Kiba's chuckled ended with a yawn as he shut his own eyes. The porch light was a nuisance for Kankuro at first but he finally got used to it and drifted off.

Violent Bangs and booms shook the house about two hours later. Kankuro was woken up by frantic mumbling. He whipped his head in the Inuzuka's direction to find a surprising sight. The man was bunched into a half fetal position with both of his hands cuffing his ears. His face was full of anguish and tears as he shook his head back in forth. "Please don't leave, please don't leave." "Kiba!" the sand ninja tried waking him up but with no success. He then placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder and shook it "You're having a nightmare, wake up!" still no success. Kankuro then recalled how Kiba had said his sister would comfort him_ How in the hell did she manage that? _That's when it occurred to him_ Here goes nothing. _He let out a heavy disorientated sigh as he wrapped his arms around the Inuzuka "It'll be okay, It'll be okay." the sand ninja's words seem to be slowly relaxing the dog ninja. He pulled him closer, getting rid of the gap between them and continued "I'm here, and I won't leave." Kiba's arms went limp for a second and then wrapped around Kankuro. The sand ninja stayed in that position until distress left Kiba's face. The sand ninja retracted his arms and gently grabbed the Inuzuka's arms, giving him enough room to finally lay on his back again. The Inuzuka's faced tightened at the sudden disappearance. The puppet master quickly placed Kiba's left hand on his own stomach and covered it with his right hand. "See, I'm still here." he comforted. He then reached his left arm under Kiba to pull him closer so that his head was now resting on his chest. Kankuro's heart began racing again _Calm down Kankuro, you're just helping him out._ the man thought to himself as he took a glance at Kiba's face. _There he looks peaceful_ The sand ninja shut his eyes and was quickly concurred by sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well guys, It's about time for another chapter, right? I have mixed feelings about this one, but I hope you guys enjoy and whatnot. It's starts off kinda funny but then ends-whoops going to spoil it, well here ya go anyway! **

"Ugh, is that guy still sleeping!?" an irritated voice from a distance pierced through Kankuro's slumber. As he stirred, a savory scent filled his nostrils. "Akamaru, why don't you go give him a friendly awakening?" Kiba laughed as an overly enthusiastic bark responded to the command. The sound of clicking nails were rapidly approaching, before Kankuro had time to react the door was forced opened. "I'm up already!" Kankuro threw the covers off of his body and jumped to the floor before Akamaru had the chance to leave a slobbery lick across his face. The dog seemed to be smiling as he let out a few barks. "Okay, Akamaru as long as he's out of bed." The dog took that as his cue to leave the room. Kiba then continued on "Kankuro, Get your ass out here. Breakfast is ready!" The sand ninja's stomach growled, he placed his hand over his stomach_ Guess I am rather hungry. _ But just as he thought that he looked down at his hand and was instantly reminded of last night. Nervous questions circulated in his brain but a few were ferociously nagging _Does he remember what happened last night? Were we still together when he woke up? How does he even-_ "Kankuro!" Kiba's pissed off tone was closer now. Kankuro glanced up to find the Inuzuka standing in the doorway with one hand perched on his hip and the other threatening him with a spatula.

"What the hell are you doing!? The food is getting cold!" The man scolded, still waving the kitchen utensil like it was a weapon. Kankuro couldn't help but smirk at the sight before answering, "Whoa now, calm down, Mr. Kitchen Samurai." the sand ninja's statement ended with a confident chuckle. "Oh, what!? You're in no position to be making wisecracks!" Kiba stated mockingly with a smug look. Kankuro's face became flustered and angered by his expression and statement. "What's that suppose to mean!?" Kankuro reached for the collar of Kiba's shirt to properly threaten the dog ninja, only to be stopped by Kiba's free hand. The Inuzuka lightly clenched the puppeteer's wrist. "Nevermind, the food is getting cold" he began pulling the sand ninja in the direction of the table. Kankuro could have easily freed his hand from the dog ninja's grip, but he was still contemplating what Kiba meant by his earlier sentence.

The two had finally arrived at the table "Now sit down and enjoy." Kiba commanded as he released the puppeteer's wrist. Kankuro unwillingly obeyed his command and sat down in the chair that was closest to him. Kiba quickly prepared a dish and placed it in front of him. The sand ninja began examining the plate, cheesy scrambled eggs, bacon that was perfectly crisped at the edges, a few lightly charred sausage links and two pieces of golden browned buttered toast._ Whoa this looks amazing_ he thought to himself. He glanced up at Kiba, who had just prepared another plate "Here you go, boy!" He placed the plate at Akamaru's feet and had grabbed another plate for himself. The Inuzuka had finally sat down at the table across from Kankuro. He looked up to find out that the puppet master had yet to touch a single thing on his plate "What the hell, dude!? I make all of this food and you-" "I find it courteous" Kankuro interrupted "to wait to eat until everybody has their food." Kankuro finished as he picked up his fork. "Heh, of course you do." Kiba began eating soon after his sentence. The two sat there in an awkward state, only filling the air with sounds of metallic clicks, until Kiba spoke up. "You know, my sister usually slaps me across the face when I'm having nightmares, but I like your method a hell of a lot better than hers, it seemed way more effective." Kiba finished his sentence and looked up to observe Kankuro's reaction. The puppeteer had frozen and his heart started racing_ his sister slaps him awake? That solution would have been simple enough._ he thought to himself. _Okay, so he knows about the embracing and he's alright with it? Now what the hell do I say? _Butterflies began to take over his stomach as he searched for a cool, nonchalant response. "Ah no problem, it's not like it meant anything else, we were both clothed anyway." Kankuro managed to spit out but soon regretted the last statement he had made and had received a very quizzical look from Kiba._ Oh no. That was stupid, now that I said that, he's going to suspect something. I'm such an idiot._ Now all Kankuro wanted to do was to take the attention off of that sentence before Kiba made any remarks. "Why do you have those nightmares anyway?" The question immediately changed Kiba's expression into a sadder one. "Well you see, I'm just afraid of thunderstorms, simple as that." he stuttered and glanced up shyly at Kankuro. "You're lying." Kankuro accused as he met the dog ninja's eyes. "Ah whatever man, just drop it." Kiba jumped up and frantically grabbed his dishes to toss them in the nearby sink "I'm going to go take a nap." he said while bolting towards his room. 'Eeesh that really struck a nerve.' Just as Kankuro thought that, he was nudged in the thigh by a whining Akamaru. "What you want me to go apologize? I didn't do anything wrong!" he snapped while staring at the dog. After a minute or two, Kankuro's guilt began taking over "Agh fine, I'll go say something."

The sand ninja made his way to Kiba's closed door "Go away! I don't want to talk right now!" a muffled voice sounded. Kankuro didn't bother to respond as he pushed the door open. Kiba was laying face down in a pillow. "What are you doing in here! Get out!" The dog ninja had jerked up and thrown the pillow at Kankuro. The puppeteer just let it hit him without showing any emotion towards the hostile action. He paced closer to the dog ninja, still not uttering a single word. "Get the hell out!" Kiba screamed as he rose up from his bed to violently push Kankuro to the door. The sand ninja had seen the film of water coating Kiba's eyes just as the Inuzuka's palms forcefully met his chest. Before Kiba could repeat the action again, Kankuro had wrapped his arms around the dog ninja "Look, I didn't know that it would upset you this much. I'm sorry." Those words surprised Kiba and had calmed him down. Now Kiba just wanted to continue hugging Kankuro but before he was able to embrace him back, the puppet master broke it off. "Thank you for the breakfast. I'll go pack my stuff now, I'm sure there's an inn that has a room available now." The puppeteer turned around and quickly left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whew, sorry guys, this one is a little tardy. But finally establishes where they actually stand. Oh just for a little warning, pretty sure the next chapter will be lemony, not sure how much but there's gonna be something gonna on. Hope you guys don't have a problem with that. Enjoy this chapter though. Again I don't own the characters.**

Kankuro reluctantly reached the guest room. He quickly got his ninja clothing on and realized he really didn't have much to pick up and pack besides the dirty clothes he had just changed. Instead of grabbing his things, he decided just to sit down on the bed. He didn't really want to leave, but he figured at this point it was for the best. _Guess I'll just have to find someone else after all. _The sand ninja frowned at the thought. The truth was he really didn't want anyone else. He then remembered how Kiba had referred to what had happened last night._ Liked my method better, huh?_ His lips curled to a weak smile _Maybe I do have a chance with him. _He then resumed frowning after recalling how upset the dog ninja was _Or at least I did. _Kankuro let out a stressed sigh as his back collapsed against the mattress. "Maybe I'll just lay here for a few more minutes." he whispered out loud after yawning. His eyelids were growing heavy and before he knew it they had shut.

A sudden weight pressed against the sand ninja's stomach and thighs. "I thought you were going to leave." Kiba's voice boomed. Kankuro opened his eyes to the dog ninja, who was right above him. He then inspected the situation further. Kiba was currently straddling him and wearing a smirk on his face. This sight quickly sent the puppeteer's mind straight to the gutter. Dirty images and actions swirled throughout his head. _No. stop thinking about that _ the sand ninja jerked out of his thoughts and snapped at the Inuzuka. "What the fuck are you doing on top of me!?" Kankuro shouted while barely squirming his lower half, trying to convince the dog ninja that he was not enjoying this position at all. "Hmm" Kiba uttered as he placed his palms down at Kankuro's sides and leaned closer "You're not fooling me, I know you like this. That's why you hesitated before scolding me. Isn't it?" Kiba accused the pinned down puppet master with his cocky attitude. Kankuro felt like he was sweating bullets but he managed to remain calm "Whoa now, Don't flattered yourself. I just woke up to you on top of me. I needed a few seconds to figure out what exactly was going on." the sand ninja stated with a somewhat condescending tone that irked Kiba. "Whatever, admit that you actually do want to stay another night." the dog ninja demanded while leaning closer, which pressed their bodies together. Kiba noticed that Kankuro's eyes widened for a quick second and then constricted back to normal before he responded. "Could have fooled me, it seems you're the one who wants me to stay." the puppeteer continued with that condescending tone that pissed the Inuzuka off. It was true that Kiba did want him to stay, but there's no way in hell he would beg the bastard to stay. In the moments those thoughts circulated through Kiba, Kankuro wrapped his arms around him. He then proceeded to forcefully flip the Inuzuka over. In doing so, he had lost his hat, but at that moment it did not matter. The roles were now reversed, the puppeteer was now on top of the dog ninja. "So is it true, do you want me to stay?" the sand ninja smirked at the man beneath him. Kiba's cheeks had already flushed red "You bastard, just get off of me!" he spat and to his surprise the puppeteer removed himself and had stood up.

"Okay, I'll be leaving now then. I'll just find some other person to escort me to the Hokage's residence." Kankuro reached for his bag and began to position it on his shoulders "Oh but I need to apply my face paint, so I'll be using your bathroom." the puppet master took a step forward only to find himself halted by a grab at his clothing.

"You don't have to go to an inn, they're so expensive." Kiba tried an excuse.  
"I don't mind paying the price, if it's too much, I'll just go back home." the puppeteer stated. "But the storms are going to be rolling in still!" the dog ninja tried another excuse, although this one was true, he was running out of options. "Look, Kiba." Kankuro broke free of the Inuzuka's grasp and turned around to face him "I'll stay only if you-" before the puppeteer could finish his sentence it was abruptly cut off by Kiba's lips. The dog ninja quickly pulled away without a hint of regret "Does that work for you then?" Kiba questioned the shocked Kankuro. After a moment of silence he finally spoke "I can't believe you just kissed me, just like that." he said with disbelief. Kiba chuckled at the puppet master's statement. "Agh what's so funny!?" Kankuro responded, slightly angered by the dog ninja's laughter. "What are you mad that I made the first move, because you were too chicken to do it yourself?" Kiba stated mockingly as he finished with another chuckle. Kankuro flushed red this time but did not bother denying it "How long have you known?" he asked while making eye contact. "You're so obvious about it, when did I not know? Besides even if you did manage not to show it through your gestures and emotions, I could still sense the fluxuation in your pheromones every time I got close to you." Kiba finished his explanation. "Damn, I'm such a dumb ass. Of course you would be able to sense that sooner or later." Kankuro said with a sigh. "So, you'll stay and I will escort you to the Hokage's?" Kiba instigated. "Yes, I'll stay the night here, but before we take off to the Hokage's…" Kankuro leaned in and planted an assertive kiss on Kiba. The dog ninja kissed back but the puppeteer soon parted with the Inuzuka's lips "Your first kiss was way too much of a tease, I liked that one way better. Now I still got to get my face paint on too." He headed out of the room, towards the bathroom. "No, that was a tease!" Kiba protested while following the sand ninja "Why don't you just leave it off for today?" the dog ninja questioned. "Because I am representing the sand village and this is how I look when I am on my missions." the puppeteer scolded. "Well I think you look fine without it and without this. I should just give it to Akamaru." Kiba held up the sand ninja's hat. Kankuro glanced behind to see it and made a quick lunge, only for the action to turn up fruitless. "Ugh fine, I won't apply any face paint today, just don't do anything to my hat." Kankuro gave in easily. "Okay, I'll just keep it in my pocket for now." The Inuzuka said as he stuffed the hat in his left pocket. The two headed for the front door and put there shoes on. "Come on, Akamaru. We're leaving!" Kiba shouted. The dog barked a few times and raced up to meet the two as they were heading out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my, it seems again I am tardy with these chapters. I am so sorry. I got a little busy last week. But it is still being continued! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, It's kinda a tease. I assure you though, these guys will get raunchy as I tie up some of their loose ends XD Again don't own these characters, enjoy! Reviews are welcome, I've been working on this one for a while, and I would like to know if anyone is still interested in where it's going, ya know? **

The chatter among the two ninja was barely existent when they entered the streets. The awkwardness seemed to be oppressing the dog ninja. Kiba tried to strike up a conversation but all attempts seemed to be going nowhere, so he tried a different approach. Without warning the Inuzuka reached for the puppeteer's hand, only to be denied by the hand retreating into a pocket. That very action instigated anger within the younger brunette and quickly lit like a fuse "What's with you!? One minute you're kissing me and the next pretending nothing ever happened and being all silent!" he shouted while giving the sand ninja a vicious stare. "Quiet down, I am right next to you. I'm technically on a mission right now, so I am trying to retain my serious composure." the older brunette said calmly as he continued on walking "Yeah, Okay." Kiba gave a small snort with his response and picked up his pace. He wasn't at all delighted with the puppet master's explanation, partially because he felt like it just skated around his question. Besides he didn't say anything about the previous gesture. With that in mind, Kiba decided to just lock arms with Kankuro. As soon as that action was completed though, the puppeteer jerked both of their bodies into an empty ally and pinned Kiba up against a brick wall "Look can't this kinda thing wait until we are back at your place? I don't really like publicly displaying any sort of affection." Kankuro stated with a stern and powerful voice. "Alright." Kiba mumbled with a sort of scolded puppy expression that was tainted with slight fear. "Don't give me that look." Kankuro commanded with guilt. Kiba's face twisted into a seductive pout "Can I at least get a quick kiss before we act like strangers?" Kiba questioned, furthering Kankuro's guiltiness. "Fine." the puppet master agreed but took a precautionary glance towards the opening of the ally. He just saw Akamaru, patiently sitting there waiting for them to continue on, that was good enough for the puppeteer. He leaned in to the Inuzuka's slightly parted lips. Kankuro connected their mouths without anymore hesitation and with absolute assertiveness.  
The firm kiss was interrupted when Kiba seized the opportunity to sneak his tongue passed Kankuro's lips. Disregarding his previous paranoia, the puppet master joined in, forcing his tongue to violently mingle with the Inuzuka's.

The puppeteer's hands gradually traveled down the dog ninja's body, they finally stopped when they found his waist. His hands slipped underneath the younger man's shirt to find the hips. Kiba's expectation was for Kankuro to squeeze and grip at them roughly but instead he was being treated to a smooth caress. The slightly roughened skin warmed up underneath the puppeteer's clothed palms. This sensation sent a strand of goose bumps from his waist all the way up to the back of his neck. Seeing this as a positive reaction, the puppeteer continued this action. Their tangling tongues began to move more slowly but still roughly tangoed with each other. Kiba had unintentionally encircled his arms around Kankuro's back, his fingers dug into clothing and flesh. Kankuro winced for a second and then started enjoying the action. It persuaded him to be less gentle, he gripped the Inuzuka's hips and forced him closer, intensifying their make out session.

Dense lust was now rapidly pervading the air, the Inuzuka got a whiff of how serious this was getting just as Kankuro's hands traveled from his hips to unbuckling his pants. If it was going to get this far, there was no way the two would be able to stop any time soon. Kiba knew this after glancing at the full intentions in the sand ninja's eyes. Sure Kiba was enjoying himself, but the fact still remained that they were in an ally and it was still daylight. He didn't really care what others thought of him, In fact he had already come out to his family and teammates. But something about getting caught fucking someone out on the streets, did not settle well with him. Thinking of this he broke off and defended his pants just before they were dropped "We can't do this here!" he snapped. Kiba's outburst startled Kankuro for a brief moment but he quickly resumed with his lusty intentions. The puppet master forced Kiba up harder against the cold wall "Oh come on now, we were just getting warmed up." Kankuro protested and headed straight for the Inuzuka's neck. The dog ninja tensed it up, obviously declining the gesture. "Now you're playing hard to get? I guess I do like a challenge." Kankuro whispered in his ear just before softly nibbling the lobe. Kiba uttered a gasp "This was suppose to be a quick kiss, remember?" Kiba said with shaky words, trying to resist the urge to continue on. Kankuro raised his eyebrows "Well I recall you thrusting your tongue into my mouth first, so you did start this yourself." Kankuro finished with a smirk. "You still have stuff to do."  
the Inuzuka stated this time without a shaky voice, which didn't catch Kankuro off guard. "Yeah I guess I do have stuff to do, but this sounds more pleasing at the moment." He whispered again and resumed to gently nibbling at an earlobe. Kiba closed his eyes and bit his lip, denying Kankuro of the reinforcing gasp to continue.  
"Thought you didn't like 'publicly displaying affection'" Kiba managed to taunt. Kankuro immediately threw the brakes on like he had just been shocked. Kiba took this opportunity to push back the puppeteer to give him just enough room to escape the wall that he had been pinned to "Yeah guess this will have to wait, come on!" Kiba secured his pants and began walking towards Akamaru. Kankuro quickly regained himself. Although a part of him was glad that this operation was halted he was still a tad bit upset of his own words coming back and nipping him in the ass and the fact that he was being teased yet again, but he did have to get that shit done. When it was finally done, and the two were safely at Kiba's place, he would have to teach Kiba a little lesson about how it feels to be teased and taunted and he was not going to be all nice about it. The puppet master smirked at the promise he had just made to himself as he caught up to the two.


	7. Chapter 7

**Whew, I still need to work on this timing thing for you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter though,** **might be a little boring. Sorry! But the next one is going to spice things up ;) haha. As you know, don't own the characters or anything.**

They had successfully spoken to the Hokage and began hitting some of the nearby shops.

"I'm going to find some enhanced food pills for some training I've been wanting to do. I'll come find you afterwards." Kiba quickly finished and split the group with Akamaru. "Yeah, that's not suspicious at all." Kankuro stated under his breath with curiosity while watching the dog ninja strut away. Provocative and sultry clips involving heated moans and flustered beseeching torturously encircled throughout his mind. The sand ninja forcefully bit his bottom lip in a desperate attempt to break his concentration of those desirable events. His focus was brought back to reality when he noticed that the target of his fantasies was now slowly turning his head back to his direction with a mischievous smirk across his face. Their eyes met each other, and it was pretty clear that the puppeteer had just been suffering with sexual angst and Kiba knew that and seemed quite satisfied with that fact. The motion of laughter played on the Inuzuka's face as he turned around and continued on. "Shit." Kankuro now had the tedious task of suppressing his urges and impulses, he'd be damned if he'd let the mutt get the better of him.

Time had eluded Kankuro in his search for new equipment and tools for a new puppet. After scurrying around shelves and leering at the walls plastered with weapons and gadgets, he had mentally taken notes on a few interesting supplies that would befit its construction. He notified the clerk of the items and he was being rang up when a familiar 'Yahoo!' sounded from behind. The puppet master peered at the man, who was holding two small paper bags. One he assumed held some of those enhanced food pills, the contents of the other left him guessing. "You're total is 131.65." the cashier stated in a monotone voice. Kankuro fished out his wallet and threw down 140 on the counter and insisted that the clerk keep the change. He didn't do that to be nice though, his concentration was being held elsewhere. Kankuro grabbed his merchandise and turned to Kiba, his eyes darted quickly to the paper bags. There it was again, next to a plain jane brown paper bag. It had a deep red color with haphazard black lines scattered around, creating a sketchy design that would catch anybody's attention. "Wouldn't you like to know?" The Inuzuka taunted, clearly poking fun at the puppet master's distracted face. Kankuro shrugged his curiosity off "I'd like some food right about now." Kiba snorted at the lame and predictable response, of course he would divert the subject to something else. The two of them made it outside, and had met up with Akamaru. "It's already 6, I guess we should probably get some chow. We can get some bentos up there" he pointed his free hand at the building on the corner." he looked over for Kankuro's approval. "Sure, that sounds alright. We could eat out on a bench or something-" Kankuro paused "then we could head to your place." he suggested with much perversion. He would have thought Kiba would had turned as red as the bag he was currently holding, but he didn't. The dog ninja let out a chuckle "Wow, I guess you still want to get down to business. Nothing wrong with that, I can't wait to fuck your brains out." Kiba exclaimed in a provoking manner. Kankuro held a bemused expression that satisfied the dog ninja and another chuckle leaked out of his mouth. The sand ninja quickly regained his composure  
"That's adorable, the way you're trying to switch up our roles." Kankuro said mockingly which instantly dropped Kiba's smile. The dog ninja opened his mouth with the intention to bite the man's head off, but at that moment he had a sort of epiphany. A type of realization he could use to exploit Kankuro. "That's big talk for someone still hiding in the closet." Kiba glanced over as he finished his mortifying sentence. Kankuro's eyes registered boiling hatred as they stared at the Inuzuka but he didn't say a word. "I mean it was pretty obvious the way-" "It's not anybody's damn business what my sexual orientation is." Kankuro said calmly with a speck of attitude. "I think it's mine at least." Kiba hissed back loudly while holding up a fist. "You know what I am already. What did you want to flaunt me around or something?" the sand ninja demandingly questioned. Kiba flinched and turned his head forward. "No.." he responded in complete denial. It was true though, Kiba hadn't found any guy in the village even worth his time, but Kankuro was different. Not only was he not from the leaf village but he also seemed to suit Kiba's interests. Sure he could be a complete asshole at times but he has shown his soft side. Besides he figured that Kankuro could handle him. "I'll take that as a lie. You know that's kind of pathetic that you feel the need to do that." Kankuro let out a narcissistic snort as he looked over to a pouting Kiba. A heavy sigh escaped the sand ninja, he didn't like to see Kiba like that. He held out his hand and reached for the Inuzuka's "Stop sulking already." Kiba's face lit up with surprise as he felt the puppeteer's fingers struggling to interlock with his own. He couldn't help but to grin at Kankuro. "I guess you got what you wanted this time." Kankuro huffed. Akamaru barked with complete enjoyment as the trio finally reached the shop.

The three found a bench to consume their recently purchased provisions. Kiba placed the paper bags he was still holding to the right of him. Now Kankuro still had interest to the contents of the red bag but he had decided he wouldn't snatch it up and invade Kiba's privacy. No, he was far to civilized for that kind of action. He opened up his bento and began eating. Kiba opened up one for Akamaru and one for himself. There was nothing but the sound of scraffing down food and hard gulps from Kiba. "Jeez, slow down will you? Are you even tasting your food!?" Kankuro worryingly question. Kiba stopped his frantic eating and looked at the sand ninja with a grin. "Hmm, not really." His response made Kankuro release a concerned sigh. "Hey, you still want to know what's in this bag?" Kiba held up the red paper bag and dandled it in front of the older brunette's face like it was some sort of bait. He didn't answer. "Oh go ahead, open it up." Kiba placed it near Kankuro and returned to his food. At first Kankuro ignored the tantalizing urge to peer in the bag, but curiosity did get the best of him. He was nearly finished with his food, so he set it aside and anxiously reached for the bag. Kiba saw this and had also finished with his food. He jumped up and grabbed the plain brown paper bag and stuffed it in an empty pocket. He then tossed what remained of all three of their meals in a nearby trash reciprocal. Kankuro had unfolded the bag and grabbed for what was inside. He didn't show curiosity when pulling the item out though. His face resembled slight confusion at first and then slipped to a somewhat annoyed one. "Aren't you the clever one?" Kankuro looked up at the snickering Kiba. Kankuro stood up and dropped the food pills back into the red bag. "Looks like you're going to have to wait until we get home to see what's in this bag!" Kiba pointed to his pocket and began a sprint, provoking Kankuro to follow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alrighty. Another chapter. This is turning out longer than expected o_o, probably because I like writing shorter, two page chapters(at least that's how much it is on my doc). I plan on doing two more of them. Still hope you guys are enjoying! Oh and this is a teaser chapter. Next one things will be getting well "intense". If you know what I mean**

Kiba wasted no time unlocking the front door, he jerked the key in the slot and turned quickly, retrieving it just as the handle twisted. He rushed in and didn't even bother to shut the door, considering his pursuer was directly behind him. In an attempt to avoid the upcoming chaos, Akamaru headed straight for the living room, and plopped down on a doggie bed. Kankuro shifted his merchandise to his left hand prior to palming Kiba up against the wall with his right. "Finally caught up to you." Kankuro jokingly announced, as the light thud of Kiba's body sounded. The Inuzuka didn't fight back, but he did protect the pocket concealing the paper bag. Kankuro noticed that gestured but leaned in to leave a tender kiss on Kiba's neck. The gentleness was unexpected. Kiba thought that with all of Kankuro's talk there was going to be a lot more force involved. No. Something was off, this time Kankuro had something up his sleeve. Kiba felt a hand travel towards his unprotected pocket. "Still interested in what I have in that other bag. Hate to break it to you, but you've got the wrong pocket." the Inuzuka mocked, but his sentence did not halt the older brunette's actions. "I don't think I do." Kankuro said in a tantalizing tone as he repossessed his long lost hat that Kiba took from him earlier. The sand ninja then stepped back from the younger brunette and turned his back to him, leaving the Inuzuka with his perplexed yet aggravated expression. Kankuro tossed the red bag containing the enhanced food pills on the counter "You should probably shut the door and take your shoes off." the puppeteer stated, "But what about your shoes!?" Kiba glanced down at the puppet master's shoeless feet. "I'm a few steps ahead of you, I think I'm going to hit the shower." Kankuro walked on as he heard the door violently shut, which clearly showed Kiba's irritation. The older brunette made it to the guest room, there he put all of his belongings down and began to search for his comfy sweatpants. "It doesn't make any sense for you to take a shower right now." The Inuzuka's awkward voice instantly stopped Kankuro's search, he turned around to face Kiba "Now why is that?" the sand ninja smirked, hoping that Kiba would answer with straightforwardness. "You know why!" the dog ninja glanced down and off to his left, avoiding eye contact. "Heh, no I don't think I do. Is your shower busted or something?" the puppeteer spoke, trying to act as clueless as possible. Which was not fooling Kiba.

Kiba mustered up some motivation and stared Kankuro straight in the eyes "No, you want to have sex with me. It makes no sense to get all-" "Whoa, whoa. Hold on a second, I thought this was mutual." the puppeteer cut off the Inuzuka's subjective accusation. Kiba bit his lip and stared off to the side again, engulfed in contemplation. He had the idea that the bastard would want him to come out and say something along the lines of 'fuck me already' but Kiba was not going to be that submissive, he wanted to still have a little bit more dignity and independence when it came to this situation. He figured others thought of himself as more of a top man, but truthfully he was looking for a more dominant partner, maybe it was just going to be a fling or maybe even a complete change of pace. He had an idea of what the position might feel like, due to his recent explorations while masturbating. He was growing rather fond of the feeling. The only problem was finding someone who he could accept administrating said feeling. Was Kankuro his lucky break?  
Kiba finally made a decision but before he could act upon it the puppet master began to speak. "Look if you're still not up for the whole catcher position, we can just drop it right now. I'm sure you can still find plenty of catchers in this village." Kankuro sat down on the bed and let out a heavy sigh and looked up at Kiba waiting for a response.  
He knew Kiba was nervous about this situation but he also knew that Kiba had feelings for him as well, but was this whole ordeal too quick and way too much for him to handle in the short amount of time? "Man, just shut the hell up and stop playing these damn mind games-" Kiba paused to drop on his knees and settled himself in between Kankuro's legs. He smirked up at the older brunette "You know you can be a real asshole sometimes, but you still do have your sweet moments." Kiba finished his sentence and began undoing the puppeteer's belt, catching Kankuro completely off guard. This time Kankuro hovered one hand over his boxers just as Kiba slid his pants down. "Are you sure you want to do this, because once I get going-" Kiba moved the sand ninja's hand out of the way, which made Kankuro abruptly cut off his sentence and gulp hard. "From the looks of it you're already turned on." Kiba lightly rubbed the thin layer of cloth concealing the semi hard shaft with his fingers. Before he tugged at the boxers to pull them down he looked the puppet master dead in the eyes "This will defiantly be mutual." Relief quickly washed over Kankuro's face and Kiba took that as his cue to continue on but Kankuro pulled his boxers back up. Kiba sneered at Kankuro "Don't tell me you don't want to do this with me anymore." Kiba's expression changed from hostile to gloomy by the end of the sentence. "Okay, you've made your point. There's no need to move that fast, come up here and kiss me." Kankuro demanded. The command left a complacent smile on Kiba "See that's what I mean, I love it when you do that shit." the Inuzuka leaned up to kiss the older brunette. Kankuro wrapped his arms tightly around Kiba and forced the two to lay down. This ensured that the kiss was passionate enough to feed the starving lust. Their tongues lashed out violently without hesitation. This was going to be one intense night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh jeez, I feel like such a perv with this one. Well okay so I did enjoy typing it. WARNING this chapter is kinda graphic, and not suitable to be read with a room for of your family members. I like to think I'm getting better at typing sexual scenes. But anywho hope you guys enjoy this one! XD There will probably be one more chapter, to tie up the loose ends, and hell i may even make a sequel in the future, depending if you guys want it or not. Have fun with this sexy chapter o_o **

Their tongues were harshly circling one another as their bodies firmly pressed against each other. Kiba had broke off for a quick breath and that's when Kankuro noticed the pressure that was being applied to his groin. There wasn't anything painful about it, the situation, however had made him pitch a complete uncomfortable tent. A tent that was being pinned down against his own body and was also starving for attention. He grunted as the thought passed, in his current position he couldn't do a damn thing about it, at least not without making a scene. Then it finally occurred to the Inuzuka "Whoops, I forgot you were already getting hard, weren't you?" Kiba chucked as he pried himself off of the puppeteer, a sigh of relief escaped Kankuro as he reached to please his own erect member, but Kiba grabbed the older brunette's member before his own hand could. "Looks like I beat you to it." Kiba smirked and began stroking in a tantalizing manner, he could feel it rapidly pulsing through the fabric. During this a dominate surge of lust hit the puppeteer, he immediately pulled his boxers off with one had and grabbed his penis with his other, presenting the seven inch shaft to Kiba's face. Kankuro was expecting some sort of annoying protest from the Inuzuka, but to his surprise the younger brunette revealed an inexperienced face, but soon after doing that expression the Inuzuka wrapped his lips around the tip. His tongue slowly danced around the head, he seductively looked up at Kankuro before trying to deep throat him, his moist cavern awkwardly consumed the puppeteer's thick length. Kankuro let out a satisfied grunt as the Inuzuka continued to leisurely bob up and down. This continued on for a few more minutes until Kankuro started to feel the urge to release his precum. He withdrew from Kiba, and with a little perseverance he prevented that urge.

"It's my turn to take care of you now, lay back down, and remove your clothes." Kankuro stated demandingly while removing the rest of his clothing, revealing his slightly toned body. Kiba thought his demand was abrupt and harsh but nonetheless he complied with the command and stripped off his shirt. He laid down without removing his bottom layers. Kankuro gave him a sly look "What are you self conscious? he questioned while inspecting the Inuzuka's upper half. The younger brunette had a very nice body, that bore a nice even tan. But Kankuro noticed a roughly healed over indentation to the side of his belly button, he immediately knew where it was from "This is from the fight we had with Sakon and Ukon." Kankuro stated while leaning down to gingerly stroke the old scar with his tongue. He paused to blow a whip of air on the now moistened skin which earned him a small gasp from the Inuzuka. The puppeteer stopped and crawled up to Kiba's face "Promise me you won't hold back those cute little noises of yours." Kankuro stated in a beseeching manner which made Kiba flush red. "I guess I'll try not too." the dog ninja shyly responded in a nonconvincing tone while tilting his head to the side. Kankuro aided Kiba's head back towards him and left a forceful kiss. "Good boy." He broke it off before it could become anything else, he moved to the Inuzuka's neck and sucked a few different spots, Kiba intentionally clenched his teeth together to make sure Kankuro didn't get the satisfaction of hearing him. "Ah, you're playing hard to get again, aren't you?" Kankuro taunted while slowly caressing the Inuzuka's hips. "Okay. Okay. Let's get to it then." Kiba squirmed as he impatiently demanded, he started to dig down into his pocket for the purchase he made earlier. "Here I'm sure this will make things easier." He handed Kankuro the item from the paper bag and took his own pants and boxers off.  
"Whoa, I was not expecting this." Kankuro shockingly stated as he looked at the bottle of KY. "Oh come on already or I'll do it myself." Kiba snapped. Kankuro's raised a brow "A little eager now aren't you?" as he finished his sentence a curiosity hit him. "So you normally finger yourself when you masturbate? Cuz there's no way you've already slept with somebody." Kankuro chuckled which made Kiba turned a different shade of red, this expression had been a combination of anger and embarrassment. "You don't know that!" Kiba furiously shouted in complete denial. "Oh, I do now." Kankuro grinned as he coated his index and middle finger with a sufficient amount of lube. "You ready?" Kankuro concernly questioned. "I've been ready, come on." the Inuzuka spat. "Ah there's that impatience again, I still do have to teach you a lesson about teasing and playing hard to get." Kankuro declared as he carefully massaged the younger brunette's entrance. This time Kiba opened his mouth and let out a small moan, this gave Kankuro the incentive to push into the tight hole with both fingers. "Ahh" Kiba let out a louder moan as the puppet master twisted and scissored his fingers inside him which occasionally nicked his prostate. Kankuro grabbed Kiba's erect penis with his free hand and began strumming up and down. Kiba's eyes widened as Kankuro brought his lips close to the base of the Inuzuka's erection "I'm assuming you're used to this, so let me make it a little bit more interesting." Kankuro then proceeded to run the tip of his tongue from the base to head. He continued this action, each time giving the Inuzuka more tongue. Kiba was breathing rapidly as more moans escaped him. Then Kankuro pulled his fingers out and stopped pleasing the Inuzuka in general. Kiba looked up at Kankuro with concern as he watched puppeteer position his penis at his entrance. "Calm down, I'll be gentle, at first. Is that okay?" he questioned, making sure the younger brunette was still up for it. "Just hurry up." Kiba snapped yet again. Instead of responding to the hot headed outburst, the puppeteer pushed his head into the slightly stretched out hole. Kiba let out a pained moan as the puppeteer slipped three inches in. The tight walls adjusted to his penis as he began retracting and advancing only the first three inches. Kiba's moans became full of pleasure, Kankuro began thrusting faster, still only giving the younger brunette three inches. The older brunette grunted and at that moment Kiba felt a small splash of liquid inside of him. The puppet master pulled out with a heavy sigh. "There's no way you're done already, you didn't even fully enter me." the Inuzuka complained while panting.  
"Oh no, that was just a preliminary round. But I don't think you can handle what I had in store for you." Kankuro taunted, this time trying to get on the younger brunette's nerves.  
"But maybe if you tell me otherwise, I'll get back to it." the puppeteer insisted, he wanted Kiba to beg for him, just to make sure that the sex was still mutual. "Fine. Continue on already." Kiba spat. "I'm sorry, what is it that I'm continuing?" Kankuro pried for a more specific answer. "Damn it, Kankuro." Kiba let out an uncomfortable sigh. "I liked it before, so please continue fucking me." he pleaded, which was just what the older brunette wanted.

"Well alright since you want me so bad." Kankuro poured some more lubricant on his palm and greased on his length. "I'm going all the way in this time without hesitation-" Kankuro held his other hand to Kiba's mouth "I want you to bite me when it hurts, as hard as you want, okay?" the puppet master commanded and waited for a reply. "Okay." Kiba stated. Kankuro then repositioned himself at the Inuzuka's entrance and slowly forced his way passed the heated walls. "Ahhhh" sharp moans escaped Kiba. "Bite!"  
Just as those words left the puppet master, Kiba forcefully clenched the heel of Kankuro's wrist. The pain incited a faster rhythm, Kankuro slammed into Kiba's prostate, masking his pain with pleasure. Kiba released Kankuro's hand but before he could speak what he wanted, his semen started spilling over onto his stomach. "Kankuro!" he screamed. "I know, I know. I'm almost done." he quickly responded. "Wait are you going to cum inside-" Kiba's question was physically answered with one of Kankuro's grunts and the feeling of his insides being surged full of cum which left Kiba moaning as Kankuro pulled out. The salty liquid raced out of Kiba's entrance. The older brunette was panting as he reached towards Kiba for a gentle kiss. "Looks like you've made a mess on yourself, I'll get up and find a washcloth to clean you up." Kankuro stated as he forced himself up off the bed, Kiba gave him a little pout. "I'll be back in a minute, besides I have to get some blankets and my pillow from your room." the puppeteer stated while heading out the door.

Kankuro grabbed a washcloth and the sleeping necessities. He noticed it was getting dark and raining outside, also he saw that the porch light had not been turned on, he decided that he would notify Kiba of this in the morning, he didn't want that to be a mood killer. He returned to the guest room, and resumed to clean an embarrassed Inuzuka off. "There that's better, we'll have to finish with a shower in the morning." the puppeteer finished and laid down next to the Inuzuka. "So how was it?" Kankuro questioned while looking at Kiba. "Better than expected, but you can be a real tease sometimes." Kiba answered quickly, but the response left Kankuro laughing "Oh I'm the tease, I see how it is." Kankuro mocked. "Awh shut up and cuddle with me." Kiba grabbed the blankets and threw them over both of their bodies. "Here's your pillow too." He placed the pillow next to the puppet master then laid his head on Kankuro's chest. The moment was serene and began to make the two drowsy. "My ass kinda hurts." Kiba admitted with a yawn while looking up at Kankuro. "Heh, sorry about that." the older brunette apologized and the kissed Kiba's forehead. "I guess it was worth it." Kiba statement trailed off into another yawn, "I think it's time for us to go to bed." Kankuro smirked as he watched Kiba's eyes slowly close. "Goodnight Kiba." the sand ninja whispered as his eyelids grew heavy. Both of them drifted off into a peaceful sleep, not once being woken up by the weather or bad dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoops I did that thing again where it takes me forever to write the next part of the story. Sorry guys! But this one is another longer chapter and may I just remind you how complicated it is to type this secretly at night when your older brother and his girlfriend keep coming downstairs and you don't want them knowing what it is that you're working on. Oh no it doesn't look suspicious at all when I quickly save my document and go to Youtube, not at all. Disregarding that, I have some good news for some of you that didn't want this story to end quite yet, since I didn't feel like abruptly ending this story, there will be a few more chapters, I still needed to tie up a few more loose ends. And I will do just that. Enjoy! Tata for now!**

Sunlight pierced through Kiba's closed eyelids. He sprawled over to the other side of the bed and suddenly jerked awake. Kankuro should have been occupying this space but it was completely vacant. Feelings of abandonment and being taken advantage of rushed through him. Maybe all Kankuro wanted was a hit it and quit situation and all the other stuff was all just a mere false pretense. He quickly sat up to scan the room for any signs to diminish these thoughts. There was no sign of him, even his bag had been removed. So it was true, Kankuro had left as soon as he got the chance. Kiba sunk back down into his bed and began to drown in his own self pity. "Hey, how's your ass feeling this morning?" a voice jokingly sounded. "You're still here!?" Kiba said with obnoxious relief while completely disregarding the question. He whipped his head towards Kankuro to notice all the puppeteer was wearing was a towel around his waist. "Yeah, but I do have to leave soon." the puppet master said in a bittersweet tone. An awkward moment of silence captured the two, during that time Kiba noticed Kankuro was still sporting dry messy hair. "You haven't showered yet?" the younger brunette questioned, interrupting the mute air. "Well, no I haven't, not yet-" Kankuro began smirking as he leaned down to the Inuzuka's face. "I kinda wanted to do it with you, maybe mess around a little bit before I have to go." Kankuro's words pierced through Kiba. He was not complacent with the phrase "mess around". It made him wonder if his previous convictions about Kankuro were correct. Before the younger brunette had the option of lashing out and speaking his mind, the puppeteer planted a quick kiss on his lips. "I'll be in the shower." Kankuro turned around and headed towards the bathroom, leaving Kiba with a tricky ultimatum. If Kiba didn't join him in the shower there was a high chance of Kankuro giving him cold shoulder and maybe even leaving without a reasonable goodbye. Kiba didn't want that, considering it meant that he was just a quick fling. But even if he did join him in the shower it could also mean that the fling was not quite over yet. A heavy sigh escaped Kiba, what the hell did he get himself into?

Kankuro had just finished scrubbing the shampoo out of his hair when the shower curtain rustled behind him. "Took you long enough." he taunted but did not get a sassy response in return. Instead he felt Kiba's arms limply wrap around him. Warm water was now coating their exposed bodies. "Hmm, interesting. You know I'm already cleaned up." Kankuro's words leisurely slipped off his tongue, which through Kiba off guard when the puppeteer grabbed his wrists and threw them to their sides. Then he turned around to face the surprised Inuzuka "You on the other hand, still need to wash up." Kankuro stated while readying a nearby washcloth. "Turn around, I'm getting your back first." the assertive command fiercely left the puppet master's lips. Kiba didn't know why he obeyed the order, when really he wanted to fight it, but there he was back facing Kankuro. The Inuzuka stared directly down at the bottom of the tub. "Don't be sulking, I plan on making this only pleasurable to you anyway." the older brunette stated while slowly rubbing the washcloth up and down the crease of his back. "What exactly do you mean by that?" Kiba questioned. Kankuro stepped closer to the Inuzuka and tossed the washcloth on the floor. His left hand traveled up to one of Kiba's nipples. "Well let me demonstrate instead of explaining." Kankuro continued gingerly twisting at the younger brunette's now hardened bud. "Don't do that, It's weird." Kiba said faintly. "Hmph I think you like it though. Fine, guess I'll just move down here." the puppet master's hand slid down Kiba's moist skin to reach his groin. His hand clasped around Kiba's limp member. "I'm surprised you're not hard yet." Kankuro teased as he slowly strummed up and down. The Inuzuka started to slightly grunt as his penis began to throb and erect itself. "Ah there we go, I knew it wouldn't take long." the puppet master buried his lips into the side of Kiba's neck and began sucking. "Ah, damn it." Kiba cursed as he moaned, he knew how much Kankuro enjoyed his sounds and the fact that he was emitting them would only turn the bastard on more. "I do love it when you do that." Kankuro broke off his hickey and released the Inuzuka. "Alright well finish cleaning yourself up and I'll meet you out in the living room." Kankuro stated with no intention of leaving the shower. Kiba immediately spun around and lashed out "What you're just going to get me going and then quit like that? I'm not begging for anything this time." Curiosity pervaded Kankuro's face when Kiba was done with his angered outburst. "Well okay, I guess you're not." Without saying another word Kankuro dropped to his knees. He quickly deep throated Kiba's penis and bobbed back and forth. The action confused the Inuzuka but he couldn't help but to moan. "What are you doing? I didn't beg this time." Kiba protested which made Kankuro stop the blowjob, he glanced up at Kiba "I knew you wanted this, there was no need to hear you beg." Kankuro proceeded to tongue the slit on the head as he softly massaged the Inuzuka's left testicle. Pressure started building and the younger brunette's balls began to tighten. "Okay Kankuro, that's enough I can finish from here." Kiba desperately stated. Kankuro gave Kiba a quick smirk before deep throating him yet again, the Inuzuka was left fighting the urge to cum. "Kankuro! I mean it if you keep this up-" Kiba stopped his sentence when Kankuro picked up his pace and moved more rapidly. "Ah!" Kiba cried, he wasn't going to hold out much longer, he tried to pull away but Kankuro had forcefully gripped his hips. Kiba tried to put all his concentration on not cumming in Kankuro's mouth, but he couldn't take it any longer. He started to blow his load, he expecting Kankuro to unlatch himself but he didn't. The puppet master waited until the Inuzuka was done ejaculating before he released him. A trail of saliva mixed with semen dripped down from the corner of the older brunette's mouth. Before the water could wash it away, he picked it up with his thumb and sucked it off, and swallowed the rest of the salty liquid. "You held out longer than I expected." Kankuro grinned at a panting Kiba, "Well if you excuse me I'm going to get ready and brush my teeth." Kankuro exited the shower and grabbed the towel that was around his waist earlier. "Wait Kankuro!" Kiba had intended to follow him to apologize but he realized he still needed to wash the rest of his body. He quickly grabbed the shampoo and squirted it into his hair and began scrubbing it in. He rinsed the shampoo out and found the washcloth and rapidly cleansed the essential areas. He stumbled out of the shower to find Kankuro dressed in his ninja gear and applying his face paint. The only thing that was missing was his hat. Kankuro's eyes darted to Kiba, he then reached underneath the sink to throw him a clean towel. "Are you going to walk with me to the gate?" Kankuro asked without giving Kiba a second glance. "Uh yeah, I wanted to go with you." he answered still embarrassed. "Okay good, I'll be waiting for you out in the living room then." Kankuro left the Inuzuka to dress. Kiba didn't know what to think about the situation that had just occurred but he dried off and clothed himself.

When Kiba entered the living room Kankuro was slouched down on the couch.  
"Look I'm sorry about making you do that." Kiba apologized without looking the puppet master in the eyes. "Heh you didn't make me do it, It was done by my own free will." Kankuro responded with a grin. "But it makes me feel bad, here let me at least return the favor." Kiba bent down to undo the puppeteer's pants but the older brunette stopped him by grabbing his face. "I'm good, you don't need to do that." after hearing those words Kiba frowned. "Come on it's only fair." Kiba pouted. "You know the porch light wasn't turned on last night." Kankuro tried changing the subject. The Inuzuka stood up his face marked with rage "That doesn't matter right now why are you trying to avoid this!?" Kiba was starting to get hostile. "I just wanted you to feel good too." Kankuro sighed after hearing this outburst. "If you must know, I took care of myself before you got in the shower with me. I didn't feel like getting all hot and bothered because I have to leave for Suna soon." The puppet master forced himself up off the couch and grabbed his bag and started walking towards the door. "You coming?" The puppet master didn't wait for his response, he just assumed that Kiba was going to catch up. Again Kankuro had left Kiba to his thoughts. The Inuzuka almost confirmed that this was just a fling, so there would be no real purpose for him to see the puppeteer out of the village. No, Kiba did want to do one more thing, and that was to chew Kankuro out. He slipped his shoes on and called Akamaru.

The two of them wasted no time catching up with Kankuro, and Kiba could not bite his tongue any longer "So this is it? You were just going to fucking leave me like this? I was just someone to fuck on your vacation! All that other shit, that was just a joke, wasn't it!?" Kiba's words ended with a more hurtful tone. "You're so impatient and easy tempered." Kankuro said calmly while still pacing forward. "Oh I think I have the right to be angry." Kiba continued back up with a fierce response. "The assumptions you made up about our situation are completely inaccurate. So calm down already, and stop making a scene." Kankuro demanded as he slowed down to reach for Kiba's hand. This action seemed to erase the Inuzuka's previous anger. The younger brunette could feel his stomach filling up with nonexistent butterflies. He gulped hard and apologized for his outburst, Kankuro nodded in a sorta accepting manner. The rest of the way was silent. They soon made it to the gatekeepers, Kankuro released the Inuzuka to sign out of the village. Izumo gave the sand ninja a look of curiosity when he approached the booth. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of trouble" the gatekeeper chuckled. "Oh but he's my kinda trouble so everything's alright." Kankuro grinned as he signed the forms verifying his leave. He returned to Kiba and Akamaru and proceeded to the gate. "So what exactly are we right now?" the Inuzuka awkwardly questioned. "Not sure but-" Kankuro pulled a familiar item out of his pocket "my hat needs some washing and I feel like you're the one responsible for dirtying it. So if you care to wash it, I'll request a mission for you to return it back to me in about a week. The mission might take a few days too, I think I'll need help around my apartment as well, so are you interested?" Kiba couldn't help but smile. "So that was your plan all along, you're a tricky bastard, of course I'm interested." Kankuro handed Kiba his hat and leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips. "Oh and there's another reason why I didn't want you to get me going earlier, it was going to make it more complicated to say goodbye." After hearing Kankuro's words Kiba didn't not hesitate to embrace the man with a tight hug and Kankuro followed suit as well. How could he ever think that this was just a hit it and quit it situation? There was no label to what they were, but they were definitely something. "Alright, I'm sorry to cut this short but I really should head home." Kankuro clung tightly to Kiba before dropping his arms. Kiba broke off of the hug as well. "We'll see each other sooner than you think." Kankuro planted one more kiss before turning tail and leaving. Kiba stood there a minute smiling and soaking in the moment. Akamaru nudge at Kiba's leg and began whining. "Shit, I'm sorry Akamaru I haven't fed you yet today." Kiba's stomach began rumbling "Ugh I haven't fed myself yet either, let's hurry home boy and get some chow!" Before Kiba could start a jog he heard one of the gatekeepers calling his name. He walked over to the booth "Yeah, what is it?" he questioned the man. "Your mom and sister just got back from their mission and are probably done reporting in with the Hokage." Izumo informed.  
"Fuck! Thanks for the heads up." Kiba rushed away from the booth, Akamaru quickly followed. Kiba's mother did not mind that her son was gay, but she would mind if she figured out that her son just hooked up with a man he barely knew, and what was worse than that? Well they did have sex in the guest room and his mother was sure to notice if he didn't get there in time to clean it up and rid it of Kankuro's scent. Kiba picked his pace up, hopefully he wasn't too late.


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys I am so sorry for the long wait, and to get you a short chapter with hardly anything good in it. Truth is my internet has been being a complete jerk and I got too busy with some other stuff but I am back now! This chapter is basically more build up for the oncoming ones so it may be boring but the next will have some Kankuro and Kiba action I swear! And it won't take me a few months to write it o_o**

Kiba had just made it to his house when he noticed strong familiar scents of his mother and sister approaching "Shit, Akamaru let's try to sneak in through my room." The two snuck up to his window and the younger Inuzuka began to slowly lift the glass which caused it to emit faint sharp creaks. He stopped every so often to insure that the motion could not be detected, but he soon became impatient when it had almost been completely lifted. He yanked the rest of it up, slamming it to the top where it created a loud thud. Kiba became paralyzed for a moment, anybody in the house was sure to hear the commotion but to his surprise he did not hear any reactions. Both of them carefully entered through the opening, the Inuzuka's heart was pounding and his nerves were on edge as he tiptoed to his door. He knew it was already too late to clean up the guest room, his mother would have noticed the moment she walked through the front door. His mother's footsteps were rapidly drawing closer to his door, usually she would waste no time hounding him but this time she was taking her time, which rattled Kiba's nerves even more. In a attempt to avoid confrontation Kiba jumped into his bed and quickly threw the covers over his head. Akamaru followed him up on the bed and sprawled out over the blankets. The next moment was calm and still except for his shallow and quick breaths, but Kiba knew his mother was standing right at his door. Tsume Inuzuka, not a mother to be taken lightly, sure she'd show concern when the time was needed but mostly she was always scolding Kiba.

"KIBA INUZUKA!" Tsume's thunderous voice called out almost on cue along with a fast yet consistent tapping of a foot. Oh she was pissed. The normal thing for her to do was to hold her patience and wait at the table for him even if he was purposely avoiding her,  
but this time she was behind his closed door and awaiting a response. He knew better not to keep her waiting on him, he also knew that his mother already saw through his act.  
"Yes, mother?" Kiba reluctantly responded as he urged himself out of bed and opened his door. He was surprised when he made eye contact with his mother, her expression registered more upset than angry and there was also a hint of sorrow.  
"You had someone over here when we were out and it looks like you've had sex in the quest room." Tsume bluntly stated which immediately brought on an embarrassed expression on Kiba. He didn't bother to respond because he knew she was not finished yet "Also it looks like he couldn't at least stay around to meet me, what was this just a hit it and quit it situation? Because I thought I raised you better than that." Tsume's statement was bathed in anger this time as she crossed her arms and waited for a response from Kiba. "Mom, it's not like that. He had to go, actually I planned on seeing him in a couple of days. Besides he's going to call for me, I have to return something of his!" Kiba slightly raised his tone.  
"Don't you dare get sassy with me! This just sounds like an excuse for him to get out of the house, you don't think he really-" "What do you care anyway!? Besides I'm not going to scare him off like you did with Dad!" Kiba abruptly interrupted "It's my life and I'm old enough to make my own decisions! I can't wait to get an apartment like Hana! Then I won't have to deal with this shit!" Kiba shouted.

"You can't afford an apartment right now! So you're stuck with me and I will not take such disrespectable behavior from my son!" Tsume slammed the door in Kiba's face, leaving him to his own thoughts. He glanced over to Akamaru who was trembling on top of the bed, naturally he would stick up for Kiba but not against Tsume, if he were to do that Kuromaru would tear into him. "I know, Akamaru. It's okay, I understand." he approached Akamaru to comfort him. "Maybe mother is right, I mean he just left his hat here, he could easily get a new one." Kiba buried his face into his pillow but before he could completely immerse himself into his negative thoughts he heard a gentle knock at his door. "Hana, you can come in." he invited his sister in without hesitation. She opened the door and sat at the end of the bed. "I thought I'd check up on my little bro before I left for my place." Hana politely stated. "You're so lucky you have a place of your own." he complained. "Kiba, you know Mother is only looking out for you and those things you said were really hurtful." She waited for a response but was only treated to silence. "Okay, Kiba I guess I'll just leave you be. See you later." Hana left the room hoping that she got through to her little brother.

Kiba laid there for an hour before working up the courage to get up and swallow his own pride. He made his way to the living room where he saw his mother sitting on the couch with an irritated expression. "Hey, Mom?" Kiba said with a shaky voice. "What is it?"  
Tsume spat and looked away from her son. Kiba gulped "I came out here to apologize." he bluntly stated. Tsume's eyes darted straight to Kiba "Oh, what are you apologizing for?" her words pierced Kiba. He didn't like when she played this game. He gulped again but was faced with a dry throat "Mom, I'm sorry for those things I said earlier, I just got all worked up because I don't want you to be right." Kiba ended his sentence with a frown. His mother's eyes widened, she didn't expect this much out of her son's apology. She stood up to hug "Kiba, I'm sorry too. I don't want anybody to hurt you like your father did to us." Kiba wrapped his arms around his mother for a brief second before she pushed him off "Now go clean that guest room!" the moment those words left his mother's mouth Kiba gave out a heavy sigh and headed straight for the guest room.


End file.
